To Kingdom Come
To Kingdom Come is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-eighth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred seventy-ninth case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Spring Fields district of Grimsborough. Plot After hearing an explosion outside the precinct, Gloria and the player went to the parking lot and found Mia Loukas in the player's patrol car, blown up by a bomb. Mid-investigation, Chief Parker informed the team that one of the patrols had found a shack full of bomb-making equipment. Later, Mia's boyfriend Brock Perry argued with Martine, trying to see Mia's body. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Brock for the murder. Admitting to the crime, Brock said that he was approached by some people from a nearby vineyard to hire him to kill the player, telling him that once the player had died, Mia would want to stay in Spring Fields permanently. He had resisted a few times, but gave in to the offer the night before after Mia had broken up with him. He then built a fertilizer bomb out of materials given to him and then rigged the player's car such that the bomb would be activated upon the turn of the ignition key. Unfortunately for Brock, Mia had turned the car on instead, killing her. Judge Powell sentenced him to life in prison. Post-trial, mechanic Maylin Park asked Gloria and the player for help filing a restraining order against Christian Bateman who had hit on her in the café the night before, drunkenly talking about Plan Supernova. The team then went to the café and found a CCTV footage of a drunk Bateman admitting that the plan involved the meteorite while flirting with Maylin. The team then confronted Bateman, who denied the accusations regarding the attempted hit and Plan Supernova. The team then went to Denise Daniels to ask about the meteorite, who reported that S.A.R.A. operations were running smoothly and promised to keep a look out for Plan Supernova in DreamLife's files. After talking to Bateman, the team also went to the shack where the bomb was built, where they found a phone which (per Cathy) Brock used to send a message confirming that the "deed was done" to Mayor Joe Warren, proving his affiliation with Bateman and the rest of Ad Astra. The team reported their findings to Chief Parker, who figured that the approval of the dome and Bateman's release were all done under his political supervision. She then said that they would confront the Mayor upon his return to Grimsborough from a business trip. All the while, Jones and the player found and returned Father Paul Sheppard's eulogy for Mia's funeral. After all the events, the team attended the funeral headed by Father Sheppard, where he assured the attendees that they would fight against the evil inside and around them. After receiving news that Mayor Warren would return the following morning, Chief Parker instructed the team to head to the airport by dawn. Summary Victim *'Mia Loukas' (blown up by a car bomb) Murder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Brock Perry' Suspects C279P1.png|Christian Bateman C279P2.png|Brock Perry C279P3.png|Paul Sheppard C279P4.png|Fabian Roland-Tavin C279P5.png|Maylin Park Quasi-suspect(s) C267PQ2.png|Denise Daniels C270PrQ2.png|Diane Parker Killer's Profile *The killer knows explosives. *The killer bites their nails. *The killer drinks Bordeaux wine. *The killer has black eyes. *The killer is under 35. Crime Scenes C279CS1A.jpg|Parking Lot C279CS1B.jpg|Burning Car C279CS2A.jpg|Café C279CS2B.jpg|Café Counter C279CS3A.jpg|Shack C279CS3B.jpg|Bomb Equipment Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Faded Cup, Trash Can, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Bomb; Victim identified: Mia Loukas) *Examine Faded Cup. (Result: Bateman's Order; New Suspect: Christian Bateman) *Question Christian Bateman about being on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Bateman's Order unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Café) *Investigate Café. (Prerequisite: Christian interrogated; Clues: Pieces of Chocolate, Bereavement Book to Mia) *Examine Pieces of Chocolate. (Result: Chocolate Bear; New Suspect: Brock Perry) *Inform Brock Perry of Mia's death. (Prerequisite: Chocolate Bear restored) *Examine Message to Mia. (New Suspect: Paul Sheppard) *Question Father Sheppard about his relationship with Mia. (Prerequisite: Paul Sheppard's Handwriting identified) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Mechanical Part) *Analyze Mechanical Part. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer bites their nails) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows explosives) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Shack. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Crate, Brolex Watch) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Box of Bomb Equipment) *Analyze Box of Bomb Equipment. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Bordeaux wine; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Burning Car) *Investigate Burning Car. (Prerequisite: Box of Bomb Equipment analyzed; Clues: Handprint Mold, Briefcase, Faded Toolkit) *Examine Handprint Mold. (Result: Beige Powder) *Examine Beige Powder. (Result: Communion Waters) *Ask Father Sheppard about Mia's broken childhood keepsake. (Prerequisite: Communion Waters identified under microscope; Profile updated: Paul knows explosives, bites his nails and drinks Bordeaux wine) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Stack of Photos) *Analyze Stack of Photos. (12:00:00) *Confront Christian Bateman about having us followed. (Prerequisite: Stack of Photos analyzed; Profile updated: Christian knows explosives, bites his nails and drinks Bordeaux wine) *Examine Faded Toolkit. (Result: Auto Shop Toolkit Label; New Suspect: Maylin Park) *Ask Maylin Park why her toolkit was on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Toolkit Label unraveled) *Examine Brolex Watch. (New Suspect: Fabian Roland-Tavin) *Ask Fabian Roland-Tavin what he was doing in the shack. (Prerequisite: Fabian R T decoded) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Café Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Mia's CD, Torn Paper, Locked Laptop) *Examine Mia's CD. (Result: Breakup CD) *Ask Brock Perry about his breakup with Mia. (Prerequisite: Breakup CD unraveled; Profile updated: Brock knows explosives, bites his nails and drinks Bordeaux wine) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Garage Bill) *Ask Maylin Park why she lied about our car. (Prerequisite: Garage Bill restored; Profile updated: Maylin knows explosives) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Mia's Laptop) *Analyze Mia's Laptop. (09:00:00) *Confront Fabian Roland-Tavin about his son's conviction. (Prerequisite: Mia's Laptop analyzed; Profile updated: Fabian bites his nails and drinks Bordeaux wine) *Investigate Bomb Equipment. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Logs, Stained Paper) *Examine Pile of Logs. (Result: Wine Bottle) *Analyze Wine Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Examine Stained Paper. (Result: Strange Flakes) *Analyze Strange Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 35) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Seeds of Destruction (6/6). (No stars) Seeds of Destruction (6/6) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction; Clue: Faded Eulogy) *Examine Faded Eulogy. (Result: Mia's Eulogy) *Return Mia's eulogy to Father Sheppard. (Prerequisite: Mia's Eulogy unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Maylin Park why she wants a restraining order against Bateman. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction) *Investigate Café. (Prerequisite: Maylin interrogated; Clue: Locked Security Camera) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Christian Bateman about Plan Supernova. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Check in with Denise Daniels about the meteorite's safety. (Prerequisite: Christian interrogated) *Investigate Shack. (Prerequisite: Christian interrogated; Clue: Mound of Dirt) *Examine Mound of Dirt. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Inform Chief Parker of our discovery about the mayor. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Reward: Gun Holster) *Move on to a new crime (in Airport)! (1 star) Trivia *The case title refers to the expression "to kingdom come", a phrase originating from the Lord's Prayer meaning "to the afterlife". It also means to kill someone with gunfire or an explosion. *This is one of seven cases in The Conspiracy where all suspects have appeared previously. *Bigbucks is a parody of Starbucks. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Spring Fields